Une amie
by Lonely-psychopath
Summary: Une soi-disant amie de Jack arrive au Hub. Semant le trouble dans sa relation naissante avec Ianto. fiction Janto
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer :** L'univers de Torchwood ne m'appartient pas ( dommage)

Chapitre 1

L'équipe de Torchwood s'ennuyait. Ça faisait presque 2 semaines que la faille ne montrait aucun signe d'activité. Même les Wevils semblaient vouloir être calme.

Un silence de mort régnait dans le Hub. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Toshiko travaillait sur un nouveaux logiciel, Owen disséquait un aliens, Ianto rangeait ce qu'il pouvait, Gwen n'arrêtais pas de soupirer d'ennui et Jack étais dans son bureau lisant des vieux rapport. Ce dernier se disait qu'il aurait bien besoin de son cofee boy pour l'aider. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, tandis que plusieurs idées, sans aucun rapport avec le travail, lui traversais l'esprit. Ils étaient tous occupés. Le capitaine n'aurait aucun mal a faire venir le gallois ici et le garder pour plusieurs heure …. En plus la faille semblai se tenir tranquille. Sa bonne humeur remonté en flèche, Jack ouvrit la bouche pour appeler Ianto -pour qu'il l'aide bien sur- quand Tosh le devança :

- Jack ! On a une activité de la faille !

'_'Quoi !'' _Jack bougonna un peu. Il avait entendu toute la semaine cette activité de la faille et là, quand il avait enfin décider d'en profiter , la faille s'activait ! Il soupira avant de demander à l'informaticienne :

- Ou ça ?

- Pas loin de la grande place.

- O.K. On y vas !

Gwen ne se fit pas prier. Le capitaine la rejoint quelque seconde plus tard alors que le jeune femme étais déjà au Suv. Accompagné d'Owen.

- Tu ne viens pas Ianto ? Demanda le chef

- Si, si, j'arrive.

En voyant son amant arrivé ,toujours aussi sexy dans ce costume, Jack ne pus s'empêcher de faire un grand sourire. Il avait hâte à ce soir.

oooooooooooooooo

Une jeune femme venait apparaître non loin de la grande place. Elle clignât des yeux un peu étonnée puis souri en reconnaissant Cardiff. Les passants n'avaient même pas noter sa présence ni l'étrange façons dont elle étais arrivé. Elle marcha tranquillement vers un endroit familier. Si elle le voulait elle aurait même put si rendre les yeux fermé mais elle avait déjà essayer une fois et les passants l'avaient pris une aveugle qui avait oublier sa canne. Elle avait été ''harcelé'' par des gens voulant se montrer gentil. Elle soupira à ce souvenir, continuant sa route les yeux grands ouverts.

oooooooooooooooo

-Y a rien d'anormal, déclara Owen

-Pas même un wevils, ajouta Gwen.

Ils avaient fait le tour de la place plusieurs fois, sans sucés. Gwen avait même interrogé les passants, mais rien.

- Je suis sure que la faille c'est activée pourtant !

- On te crois Tosh, la rassura Jack , mais quoi qu'il se soit passé il n'y en a plus aucune trace. Rentrons.

L'équipe remonta dans le Suv en silence , soudainement brisé par la voix de Toshiko :

- Que faites vous ici !?

- Tosh ! S'inquiéta le capitaine , Que se passe t-il !?

- Une inconnue dans le Hub ! Elle a réussi à rentrer sans problème !

- Garde ton calme , on arrive !

L'équipe échangea un regard. Cette activation était une diversion ? Jack appuya à fond sur accélérateur sans ce soucié des feux rouges ou des limitations de vitesse. Une intruse était dans le hub. Ça ne pouvait pas être un accident. On ne pouvait entrer dans le Hub sans en connaître l'existence ou sans qu'on nous y invite. Comme la première fois de Gwen. Le véhicule à peine arrêter, les quatre agents en sortirent et rentrèrent dans le Hub. Toshiko tenait une femme à distance, grâce à son arme. Elles s'affrontaient du regard. Jack s'approcha de la scène.

- Que faites vous ici mademoiselle ? Demanda t-il à l'intruse

- Oh, Jack, ne joue pas à ça avec moi.

_ On se connaît ? Je ne crois pas. Je me serais souvenu d'un corps comme ça voyons.

Effectivement , elle n'étais pas désagréable à regarder. Au contraire. Elle avait de long cheveux noir, qui lui arrivait un peu au dessus des fesses, ainsi que des yeux gris. De plus elle avait tous ce qu'il faut la ou il faut.

- Fait chier … Lâcha t-elle au bout de quelque seconde. Ianto, café s'il te plaît.

- Heu … Comment connaissez vous mon nom ?

- Elle connait le mien aussi, intervint Tosh.

- Ainsi que celui de Gwen et Owen , soupira l'intruse.

- Comment ? Demanda Jack

- Mais parce que tu es mon meilleur ami voyons.

Un grand silence accueillit sa déclaration. Alors elle rajouta :

- Bon. Allons discuter de tout ceci dans la salle de conférence.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la salle de conférence, suivit de tous – même si aucun n'avait relâché se vigilance- sauf Ianto qui était partit faire du café. Elle se laissa tomber dans un siège.

- Café... J'ai besoin d'un café de Ianto ! Ça fait tellement longtemps ! Marmonna t-elle

Les autres s'assirent aussi.

- Alors, Qui es tu ? Demanda Jack

- Lyna.

- Lyna comment ?

- Juste Lyna.

Jack fronça les sourcils mais passa à une autre question.

- Que fait tu ici ?

- Chais pas trop. Je suis sûrement arriver ici par la faille. Alors je suis venu dire bonjour !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. T'es mon meilleur ami.

- Mais …

- Tu énerve avec ton interrogatoire !

Elle se leva, faisant se raidir tout le monde, et s'approcha de Jack. Il s'éloigna un peu.

- Je vais pas te manger !

Le capitaine la regarda avec méfiance mais la laissa s'approcher. Lyna lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Jack en resta sans voix.

- Café !

La jeune femme se tourna vers Ianto qui apportais le café. Celui ci se demandais si il devait lui donner une tasse ou pas.

- C'est une amie, dit Jack

- Mais , commença Gwen

- J'ai dit que c'était une amie !

L'équipe continuaient à ce méfier mais faisait confiance à leur chef. Ianto servit donc du café a tous le monde.

- Lyna, il faut qu'on discute.

- Je sais. Dans ton bureau.

Lyna devança le capitaine jusqu'à son bureau ou ils s'y enfermèrent. Dans la salle de conférence, le silence durât encore quelque instant. Jusqu'à ce que Gwen prenne la parole.

- Alors, c'est qui d'après vous ?

- Humaine ou aliens ? Demanda Owen

- Elle connaît le hub et nous tous. Ajouta Toshiko

- Si ça se trouve, c'est une ex de Jack et il lui a tous dit sur nous quand il était bourré. Argumenta le médecin

- Elle connaît le café de Ianto, contre attaqua l'ex policière.

- Elle a peut être fait semblant.

- Pourquoi aurait t-elle fait ça ? Demanda l'informaticienne

- Vengeance ?

- Non, elle a l'air de dire la vérité. Et puis même bourré, comme tu dit, je vois mal Jack dire des choses sur Torchwood ou sur nous à des inconnus. Dit Gwen.

Ianto écouta ses collègues débattre sur la nouvelle arrivée. Il mourrais d'envie de savoir ce qu'elle avait dit au capitaine pour la reconnaître comme une amie. Et malgré son affirmation sur le fait qu'elle soit une amie , Ianto ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il soupira discrètement avant de se concentrer sur la discutions.

- En tout cas, elle est canon. Disait Owen

- Tu coucherais avec même si c'était une aliens ? Lui demanda Gwen incrédule

- Heu … Si elle est aliens , j'hésiterais un peu plus.

- Encore heureux …. Oh ! Il est tard , Rhys va s'inquiéter...

Gwen hésitai a rejoindre son fiancé ou à rester pour voir la suite des événements.

- Moi je pars pas sans savoir qui elle est, affirma Owen en passant ses mains derrière sa nuque. Une inconnue qui nous connaît, on a le droit de savoir. De toute façon, y a rien qui m'attends chez moi.

C'est à cet instant que Jack revint avec Lyna. Ils discutaient et semblaient plus proche.

- Non … s'exclama Jack

- Puisque je te le dit !

Il éclata de rire. L'équipe le regardait, étonné.

- Bon, rentrez chez vous. Ordonna le capitaine une fois son fou rire passé.

- Mais Jack , on veux savoir qui elle est ! Protesta Owen

- Une amie.

- Tu lui fais confiance comme ça ? Il suffit qu'elle te parle un peu ?

- Oui. Elle vas rester quelque temps ici.

- Dans le hub ? Demanda Toshiko pas très rassuré de laissez une inconnue avec ses ordinateurs.

- A moins que quelqu'un veuille l'héberger ?

Il eut comme seule réponse le silence de ses employés.

- T'inquiète Jack , je vais trouver un hôtel , intervint Lyna

- T'as de l'argent ?

- ….. J'y avais pas pensé.

- Allez reste ici.

- Puisque tu insistes. Mais … Dans mon souvenir, y a qu'un lit.

- On peut ce le partager …. Proposa presque innocemment Jack

- Tu flirt encore. Je t'ai déjà prévenue non ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Oui. Allez, exceptionnellement je vais dans le canapé.

Jack dans le canapé ? L'ensemble de l'équipe étaient étonnés. Mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire.

- Bon ben... j'y vais ... Salut ! Dit Gwen avant de s'éclipser.

Owen et Toshiko partirent également peu après.

- Tu ne rentres pas chez toi Ianto ? Demanda le capitaine

- Si il reste, moi je voudrais du café. S'il te plaît Ianto...

Le coffee boy resta silencieux.

- Hé ? T'es mort ? Demanda Lyna en secouant sa main devant le visage de Ianto

- Heu … Désoler, je dois y aller. J'ai quelque chose à faire.

Il sorti rapidement.

- Depuis quand Ianto fait quelque chose en dehors du travail ?

Jack la regarda étrangement avant de hausser les épaules.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Ianto marchait vers son appartement. Il s'en voulait en peu d'être parti aussi vite et avec une excuse aussi nulle. Mais voir Jack aussi proche de cette fille, lui avait fait un nœud au ventre. Elle semblait si bien le connaître, alors que malgré leur intimité lui même le connaissais pas beaucoup. Le gallois savait qu'avec Jack ce n'était qu'une partie de jambe en l'air de temps en temps mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux. Il soupira. Il ne devait pas trop s'attacher. Pour le capitaine, il n'était sûrement qu'un passe temps...

oooooooooooo

- Alors ? Vous en êtes à quel point ?

- Quoi ?

Jack s'étonna de la question de Lyna.

- Avec Ianto bien sur. D'ailleurs, il est toujours aussi sexy.

- Oh. On flirte. Déclara Jack avec un sourire charmeur

- C'est tout ?

- Non, on s'amuse de temps en temps.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils avant de marmonner :

Je suis arrivée très tôt …

- Qu'est ce que tu dit ?

- Non rien.

ooooooooooo

Ianto arriva, comme d'habitude, très tôt au Hub. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux ordinateurs et parti faire du café avant l'arrivé de ses collègues. Le café fait, le gallois se dit qu'avec un peu de chance le capitaine était encore endormi. Il se gifla mentalement d'avoir pensé ça. Mais continua sur sa lancé. Et le regretta.

Le capitaine ne dormait pas. Contrairement a Lyna qui dormait à poing fermé. La tête sur les genoux de Jack. Celui ci souriait de toutes ses dents. Puis il remarqua Ianto.

- Bonjour Ianto.

- Heu... Bonjour monsieur.

Jack lui souri. Avant de se prendre un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

- Hé ! On ne frappe pas le capitaine !

Lyna baillât avant de rétorqué :

- Je ne t'ai pas frappé, je m'étirais.

Elle s'assit à coter du chef.

- Ouais c'est ça.

- Tu le mérite pour ne pas m'avoir ramené dans ta chambre.

- Je n'allais pas prendre le risque de te réveiller.

- Tss... Oh. Bonjour Ianto !

- Bonjour.

Ianto leur donna un café.

- Merci , sourit Lyna

- De rien.

- Toujours aussi bon ce café, se réjouit le capitaine. Tout comme celui qui l'a fait.

Le coffee boy réagit à peine à l'allusion de son patron. Étonnant ce dernier. Ainsi que Lyna.

- Excusez moi.

Jack regarda Ianto partir. Il allait le rappeler quand Toshiko arriva.

- Bonjour Tosh , l'accueilli le capitaine.

- Bonjour .

L'informaticienne s'installa tout de suite sur les ordinateurs. A peine quelque minute plus tard, Owen arriva suivi de prés de Gwen. Ianto servi du café a tout le monde en silence.

- Je vais me laver ! Déclara Lyna

- Cool, t'as besoin d'aide pour te frotter le dos ? Proposa Jack

- Pervers ! Lui cria t-elle en se rendant dans les douches

Jack garda son sourire et décida de rejoindre son coffee boy dans la ''cuisine''. Ce dernier lui tournais le dos.

- Besoin d'aide ?

- Non merci monsieur.

- Hé ça va Ianto ?

- Oui.

Le capitaine sentais que son amant lui mentait et ça l'inquiétais.

- Ianto ?

- Owen !

Le cri indigné de Toshiko résonna dans le Hub. Jack, laissant Ianto à contre cœur, vient voir ce qu'il se passaient.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Oh … Tosh s'énerve pour rien … Je suis juste tombé par hasard sur les caméra des douches … , expliqua Owen

- Par hasard ?

Le chef doutai de l'explication du médecin.

- Et Lyna a détruit la caméra ! Fini Toshiko

- Désoler Tosh !

Lyna arrivait en serviette.

- Je la reconstruirais.

- Que nous vaux cet honneur ? Demanda Jack, en souriant

- C'est moi qui l'ai cassé alors je vais la reconstruire.

- Je parlais de ta tenue.

- J'aurais du m'en douter.

Elle soupira avant de continuer:

- Je n'ai pas de vêtement de rechange. C'est une chance que j'ai trouvé une serviette.

- Qui a mis des serviettes la bas ?

- C'est moi monsieur. Lui répondit Ianto qui arrivait

- J'aurais du m'en douter. Toujours aussi bien organisé, Ianto. Au faite si tu peux trouve des vêtement à Lyna.

- Oui.

Le coffee boy reparti.

- Bon, en attendant je vais réparer la caméra. Déclara Lyna

- Je vais t'aider, proposa jack

- Non ça ira.

La jeune femme parti avant la répartie du capitaine. Celui-ci haussa les épaules. Toshiko,elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la laisser seule réparer la caméra était un peu dangereux. Mais elle ne dit rien, faisant confiance à son chef. Owen était beaucoup plus sceptique sur les raison qui poussait Jack à faire confiance à cette fille. Pourquoi il ne leurs disait rien ? Le médecin n'aimait pas savoir qu'une fille, aussi jolie soit-elle, le connaisse et qu'il n'en sache rien. Gwen aussi réfléchissait. Malgré elle, elle faisait confiance à Lyna. Elle lui faisait pensé a Jack. L'ex policière ne savait pas pourquoi mais Lyna dégageait quelque chose de semblable au capitaine. Et ça l'intriguait beaucoup.

oooooooooooo

Ianto tournait en rond dans le magasin, ne regardant même pas les vêtements présenté, plongé dans ses pensés. Il repensait à son arrivé dans le Hub et il n'arrivait pas à contrôler sa jalousie. _Calme toi Ianto... Jack peut faire ce qu'il veut, on ne c'est rien promit …. _Un raclement de gorge le sorti de ses pensés.

-Monsieur, voulez vous bien arrêtez de tourner en round dans mon magasin ?

Le gallois s'excusa rapidement avant de commencer ses heure plus tard, il revint avec plusieurs sacs. Qu'il déposa devant Lyna alors qu'elle discutais avec Jack. Le jeune femme avait gardé sa serviette mais sur ses épaules reposais le manteau du capitaine.

- Merci Ianto !

- J'ai acheté plusieurs style de vêtement. J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompé de taille .

- C'est gentil .

- Allez Lyna, dépêche toi de tout de suite d'essayer ce que Ianto t'as acheter. Dit Jack en souriant

- Ici ?Même pas en rêve. Quoique. Ne te gêne pas pour rêver de moi.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Mais je ne veux pas en entendre parler !

Elle prit les sacs et parti. Dans le bureau de Jack.

- Je rêve ! Elle a le culot de se changer dans mon bureau ! …. Quelle peste ….

- Hé Jack !

Le capitaine réagi mollement à l'appel de Toshiko.

- Viens voir.

Il se leva pour regarder les ordinateur par dessus l'épaule de l'informaticienne.

- Je ne vois rien d'anormal.

- Justement ! Lyna a réparé la caméra à la perfection !

- C'est vrais que c'est un peu louche … Mais je lui fais confiance.

Owen intervint agacé par son chef.

- Pourquoi ? Comment peut tu lui faire confiance ?! Il y a 24 heure c'était une intruse et maintenant c'est ta meilleur amie. Explique nous !

Jack détourna le regard.

- Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre.

Ianto avait saisit la tristesse de son amant. Mais, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était triste.

- On est pas stupide ! Continua Owen

- Jack ! Un weevils en ville! S'exclama Tosh amorçant la dispute.

- Allons y !

- Alonzo !

Tous se tournèrent vers Lyna qui sortait du bureau de Jack , les vêtements à moitié enfilé.

- Je viens !

Jack hésita quelque instant avant d'accepter. L'équipe se dirigea vers le Suv. Le chef attendit que tout le monde soit parti avant de demander a Toshiko :

- Comment elle a neutraliser la caméra ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Regarde.

Elle lui montra l'enregistrement. Jack fronça les sourcils. Pas sur de vouloir comprendre.

- Jack ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je me disais que la caméra n'est pas très bien cadré …

- Jack !

Le capitaine rigola.

- Jack ! Fit la voix de Gwen dans son oreillette, dépêche toi !

- J'arrive !

Avant de passer la porte il souri a Toshiko :

- C'est que je suis très demandé !

La jeune japonaise pouffa en le regardant partir.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

- Non.

- Aller ! S'il te plaît !

- Lyna, non.

La voix de Jack était sans appel. Lyna soupira.

- Mais … Sa fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas tué avec une arme à feu !

De loin, on aurait put croire à une scène de ménage entre un vieux couple entouré de leurs amis. Sans compter le weevils assommé à leurs pieds.

- On le ramène au Hub. C'est tout.

Ianto intervint avant Lyna :

- On devrait le ramené au Hub. N'importe qui peut arriver.

- Tu as raison Ianto. Déclara le capitaine , très heureux d'avoir eux le dernier mot.

-Ça devenait juste intéressant , râla Owen

En entendant le médecin râler une fois de plus, Lyna et Gwen levèrent les yeux au ciel.

Ils rentrèrent au Hub. Gwen et Lyna partirent s'entraîner au tir alors que Jack et Ianto était partis mettre le weevils dans une cellule. Le capitaine en profita pour essayer de lui parler.

- Ianto , ça va ?

- Oui.

Le gallois était stoïque.

-Je vais commander des pizzas.

Jack fronça les sourcil, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour que Ianto soit comme ça avec lui. Il avait beau réfléchir il ne voyait pas. Peut être qu'il était inquiet de l'arriver de Lyna ? Bien son genre mais il lui en aurait parler …. Avant que le chef ne put parler a son coffee boy, et accessoirement amant, celui-ci c'était éclipsé.

OoooooooooO

De profil par rapport à la cible, Lyna tira une nouvelle fois.

- En plein dans le mille ! S'écria t-elle en enlevant son casque

- Bien joué ! A moi !

Gwen tira sa balle arrivant à quelque millimètre de celle de sa coéquipière.

- Yes !

- Mais c'est quand même moi qui gagne !

- Deux armes chacune maintenant. Proposa l'ex policière

- O.k !

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Par réflexe, les deux jeunes femme pointèrent leurs armes, resté dans leur main, sur le nouvel arrivant. Ianto leva les mains.

- Ce n'est que moi .

- Tu viens d'entraîner avec nous ? proposa Lyna

- Non, je viens juste savoir si tu voudrais une pizza.

- Oui, merci !

Il reparti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

- Bon , on continue ? Demanda Gwen

- Ouais, répondit Lyna en regardant le coffee boy s'éloigner

OoooooooooO

- Oui, je comprend ….

Ianto raccrocha. Leur livreur de pizza habituel était en gréve et la pizzeria s'excusait de ne pas pouvoir faire de livraison. Le gallois se dit qu'au lieux de commander chinois, prendre l'air lui ferais du bien. En plus la pizzeria n'était pas très loin. Il prévint l'équipe de son départ et sortit. Leur chasse au Weevil avait duré pas mal de temps remarqua t-il le soleil commençais déjà à se coucher.

- Hé ! Attend moi !

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et se retourna, surpris. Lyna arrivait en courant.

- Je viens avec toi ça te dérange ? Demanda t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur

Il marmonna un faible non et continua son chemin cette fois accompagné.

OoooooooooO

Jack lisait des rapports. Enfin, il était censé lire. Mais il ne parvenait pas à ce concentrer sur ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de divaguer sur le comportement de Ianto. Le capitaine soupira. Il avait enfin réussi à se rapprocher de son coffee boy et voilà que ce dernier s'éloignait de nouveaux. Mais pourquoi ? Il avait beaucoup réfléchir, il ne voyait pas pourquoi. Pourtant, le chef de Torchwood, avait fait des efforts ! Finalement, il décida de l'inviter a dîner. Mais le farouche gallois allait-il accepter ?

Jack était plongé dans ses réflexion quand Gwen toqua à la porte de son bureau. Il l'a fit entré et remarqua tout de suite que la jeune galloise était inquiète.

- Qui y a t-il ?

- Peut être que je m'inquiète pour rien, mais ça va faire ¾ d'heure que Ianto et Lyna sont parti chercher des pizzas, lui répondit-elle. Ils ne donnent plus aucun signe de vie depuis.

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils. Ianto n'était pas du genre à prendre son temps juste pour aller cherché une pizza. Mais peut être que Lyna a voulut voir quelque chose …

- Attendons encore un quart d'heure. Si on ne sait toujours rien d'ici la, on ira les cherchés., décida t-il

- O.K. J'espère qu'ils vont bien …

A ce moment là, une voix résonna dans le Hub.

- Merde ! Comment ça marche ce truc déjà !

- Lyna ?! S'exclamèrent Gwen et Jack

- Bon, normalement je suis connecté au haut parleur du hub... Hé toi ne bouge plus ! Bref, si vous m'entendez … Jack … On est dans la merde … Je ne serais pas contre un peu d'aide ...

On entendit un sinistre ''crac'' derrière la jeune femme.

- Merde je l'avais oublié celui-la …murmura Lyna avant que la communication soit coupé

Pendant quelque seconde, personne ne bougea. Surpris par cet ''appel''. Mais Jack se reprit vite et cria ses ordres.

- Tosh ! Localise l'appel ! Gwen, Owen au Suv !

OoooooooooO

- Quel raccourcit !

- Oh, je ne pouvais pas savoir que ça allait être bouché !

Lyna souris. Ianto semblait s'être un peu détendu. Lui même s'étonnait de parler ainsi avec une femme qu'il connaissait à peine. Ils venaient de sortir de la pizzeria et prenaient le chemin de Torchwood après quelque raccourci douteux de Lyna. Soudain, les deux jeunes gens se sentirent suivit.

- Tu sens ça ?chuchota Lyna

Le coffee boy hocha la tête avant de chuchoter à son tour :

- Par là …

Il tourna à gauche entraînant la jeune femme avec lui. Puis à droite. Puis encore à gauche. Lyna , comprenant son manège lui dit :

- Hmm, tu les éloignes de Torchwood …

- Oui.

- Et tu sais ou tu vas ?

- A peu prés …

- Oui. A peu prés.

Ils étaient arrivés à un cul de sac.

- Zut ! J'ai dus me tromper à un virage !

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas se rapprochant.

- T'as ton arme ? Demanda la jeune femme a Ianto

- Oui. Mais ne nous emballons pas ce n'est peut être rien …

- Rien ? Depuis quand quelque chose n'est rien depuis que tu travailles à Torchwood ?

Il soupira mais néanmoins il s'entendait au pire. Mais ce fut un groupe de jeunes ''racaille'' qui arriva. Il soupira de nouveau mais de soulagement cette fois.

- T'avais raisons c'est rien ça ! Dit moqueusement Lyna.

- Le fric ou la vie ! Déclara celui qui semblait être le chef

- T'as pas plus original ? Se moqua t-elle encore une fois

Ianto observai sa ''nouvelle collègue'' . Il savait que ça allait terminer en bataille mais elle semblait confiante … Lui n'ont plus ne s'inquiétait pas. Ils étaient 2 contre 7 mais 2 agent de Torchwood contre des petites racailles de banlieue … Le combat allai être simple. C'est ce que pensais Ianto et Lyna, jusqu'à ce que les ''petites racailles'' sortent des armes aliens.

- Où vous avez eut ça ? Demanda Lyna redevenant sérieuse

Les armes en question ressemblaient à des armes normales, pistolet, fusils, etc.. sauf que ces armes brillaient d'une lumière bleue et on ne croisait pas tous les jours un jeune avec un bazooka bleu.

- Je repose ma question : le fric ou la vie ?

Pour seule réponse, les deux agents sortirent une arme à feu. Cependant, leurs ''adversaires'' semblaient plutôt content d'utiliser leurs ''joujoux'' et ne perdirent pas de temps pour commencer à tirer. Leurs armes extraterrestres lançaient des sortes de boules bleues.

- Attention Ianto ,lançât Lyna, je connais pas leur effet !

Le gallois ne répondit pas trop occupé à éviter les tirs. La jeune femme sortie une deuxième arme et commença à tirer à son tours. Concentrée, elle évitait de faire des blessures trop grave. Après tout ils n'étaient que de jeunes humains. Un cris venant de Ianto la fit sursauté. Ce dernier c'était reçût une boule bleue dans le bras. Lyna s'approcha de lui.

- Ça va ? Lui demanda t-elle

- Je ne sens plus mon bras …

- Tu tiens le coup ?

- Oui …

Effectivement, le jeune homme ne souffrais pas vraiment mais ne pas pouvoir bouger son bras le perturbais. C'était comme si on le lui avait coupé.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas permanent... Marmonna t-il

- Tiens ! Ils ont cesser le feu !

Le gallois se rendit comte que Lyna avait raison. Les ''racailles'' avaient arrêter de tirer. Même eux semblaient surpris.

- Plus de munitions ? s'interrogea à haute voix le chef de la bande, Bon, passons aux choses sérieuse.

Il siffla et d'autres personnes arrivèrent, armée de différent armes blanches.

- Ianto... Je crois pouvoir dire qu'on est officiellement dans la merde … marmonna la jeune femme

Puis elle déclara plus fort :

- Tous ça pour un peu d'argent que je n'ai même pas ?

Le chef souris avant de répondre :

- Ça ? C'était juste pour la forme voyons.

- Quoi ?

Au lieux de répondre, il fit signe à ses ''troupes'' d'attaquer. Les agents de Torchwood furent vite encercler.

- 13 contre 2 ? Pas très équitable ,remarqua Ianto

Il eut à peine finit sa phrase qu' il se fit frapper à la nuque. Quelqu'un l'avait assommé avec une batte de base-ball. Le gallois tomba par terre comme une masse.

- Ianto ! …. Jack va me tuer ... dit Lyna

Elle sorti quelque chose de sa poche et pris le portable de Ianto resté dans la poche de sa veste.

- Je t'emprunte .

Les autres ne réagirent pas tout de suite, surpris par le comportement de la jeune femme. Mais enfin tandis qu'elle communiquait, une personne se décida à agir. Lyna lui pointa son arme dessus et lui dit :

- Hé toi ne bouge plus !

Avant de continuer à parler. Agacé qu'elle ne leur prête pas plus attention, le chef vint en personne la frapper sur la tête avec la crosse de son arme. Elle murmura un : '' Merde je l'avais oublié celui-la …'' avant de s'évanouir.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Les mains de Jack se crispaient sur le volant. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que Toshiko finisse ses calculs pour qu'ils puissent enfin trouver Lyna et Ianto.

- Tosh ! S'énerva le capitaine

- Du calme Jack ! Je ne sais pas comment la communication nous est parvenue mais les données sont presque illisible ! Je fais ce que je peux !

L'immortel, insatisfait de la réponse de l'informaticienne,resserra sa prise sur le volant. Gwen bien qu'inquiète, ne put s'empêcher de se demander si il avait la force de le casser.

- Sa y est ! Tourne à gauche Jack !

Il obéit presque instantanément.

- A droite ! Et maintenant encore à gauche !

Soudain, Jack freina brusquement. Ils étaient arrivé à un cul de sac. D'un même mouvement, ils sortirent tous du véhicule. Ils aperçurent rapidement Lyna allongée sur le sol. Il n'y avait qu'elle. Aucune trace de Ianto. Ils se précipitèrent sur la jeune femme. Elle respirait difficilement.

- Hé ! Lyna, tu m'entend ?

- Pourquoi je ne t'entendrais pas ? Grogna l'intéressée

Elle se redressa et assis par terre. Owen s'apprêta à lui faire des tests médicaux mais elle le repoussa.

- Je vais bien. Affirma t-elle

- Mais je dois ….

Jack coupa la parole au médecin :

-C'est bon, laisse Owen.

Ce dernier grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à : ''pourquoi je tombe toujours sur des patients difficile !''

- Lyna, ou est Ianto ? Demanda le capitaine inquiet de sa future réponse

- Par terre aussi, là bas. D'ailleurs, c'est lui que tu devrais soigner. Ça fait un moment qu'il est dans les vapes, répondit le jeune femme en posant une main sur sa tête ne pouvant retenir une grimace

- Ianto n'est pas ici. , lui apprit Gwen

- Mais si il...

Lyna ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle venait de voir qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux ici. Elle se leva.

- Ianto … Je …

L'immortel mit sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Ça l'est et tu le sait.

Le jeune femme se dirigea vers le Suv. Jack ordonna à Gwen et Owen de fouiller la zone. Il les aida puis ils rejoignirent Lyna. Jack pris le volant et ils rentrèrent.

OoooooooooO

Ianto avait froid. D'ailleurs c'était sûrement ce qui l'avait réveillé. Malgré tout, il avait gardé les yeux fermé. Son instinct lui disait de lui ouvrir mais le gallois avait assez travailler à Torchwood pour savoir qu'il fallait mieux analyser la situation avant. Première chose, il était allongé sur quelque chose de froid. Sûrement le sol. Deuxième chose, il n'y avait aucun bruit qui pourrait indiquer une présence humaine au autre. C'est donc avec un peu appréhension qu'il se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Comme il s'en doutait, il n'y avait personne. Il se leva. La pièce dans la quelle il se trouvait ressemblait à une prison humide. Et comme par hasard la seule source de lumière venait d'une fenêtre hors de portée et avec des barreaux. La seule sortie était une grosse porte fermé. Ianto soupira. De toute façon, il s'attendait à quoi ? Une jolie chambre éclairé avec une porte grande ouverte ? Se basant sur la luminosité qu'apportais la fenêtre, il déduis qu'il était certainement sous terre. Après avoir examiné tous les recoins de la cellule et avoir conclut que sa seule option de sortie était la porte close, il s'assit. Son équipe viendrait le chercher. Jack viendrait le chercher. Il essayait de s'en convaincre. Mais une petite voix dans son esprit lui dit qu'il était facilement remplaçable. En tant que coffee boy autant qu'en tant d'amant. Il remuait ces pensés bien sombre quand il entendit du bruit. Il s'agissait de voix. Le gallois se releva et appuya son oreille contre la porte froide pour mieux entendre.

- Stupide humain ! Déclara une voix androgyne, Incapable de faire se qu'on leur demande !

Un voix plus grave lui répondit :

- Que fait on de l'autre ?

Ianto devina aisément qu'ils parlaient de lui.

- Ceux que vous voulez , il vous resservira sûrement pour vos expériences. Mais débarrassez vous de nos ''associés''.

Le propriétaire de la voix grave avait du faire un signe de tête car Ianto ne l'entendit pas répondre. Cependant, il entendit distinctement des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient. Des expériences ? Sur lui ? Il commença à paniquer légèrement. En espérant que Jack viendrait vite le chercher.

OoooooooooO

Le retour au Hub se fit en silence. Personne n'osait posé de question à Lyna qui semblait énervée. A leur arrivée, elle parti au sous sol sans un mot.

- Jack ! Et Ianto ? Demanda Toshiko

- Je vais voir Lyna, déclara Jack, sans répondre à Tosh

Il suivi son amie au sous sol. Les autres membres de l'équipe s'assirent.

- Alors ? Qu'est qu'il c'est passé ? Insista l'informaticienne

- Il semblerait que le coffee boy a été enlevé. Lui répondit Owen

- Oh... Ianto…. murmura Toshiko avant de reprendre son professionnalisme, Humain ou alien ?

Owen et Gwen froncèrent les sourcils. Lyna ne leur avait donné aucune explication.

- Tu crois qu'elle aurait put … Commença le médecin coupé par Gwen

- Elle avait l'air sincère. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ai fait quoique ce soit.

- Elle a l'air louche. Je ne lui fait pas du tout confiance.

Un silence accueilli la dernière déclaration d'Owen.

- Je vais lui demander. Dit Gwen

Elle se leva et partit rejoindre Jack et Lyna. Ces derniers étaient dans une pièce du sous sols. En arrivant, l'ex policière les entendit parler.

- On vas le trouver … dit Jack

- Peut être mais …

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Si je …

Gwen entendit Lyna étouffer un cris de frustration.

- Hé, du calme.

- Je sais. C'est juste que ...

- …... Lyna, combien de fois ?

La galloise crut ne pas avoir entendu le réponse de Lyna mais finalement elle entendit cette dernière soupirer avant de répondre :

- Deux ….

Puis se fut le silence pendant plusieurs minute. Gwen se dit qu'ils avaient sûrement continuer leur conversation moins fort et se décida enfin à rentrer. Elle fut surprise de découvrir Lyna dans les bras du capitaine.

- Je …. commença la galloise

- Gwen , je ne t'aie jamais dit de toquer avant d'entrer dans une pièce ? Demanda malicieusement le capitaine alors que Lyna se détachait de lui.

- Tss... fit cette dernière

- Bon ! Tous en salle de conférence ! Lança l'immortel en sortant de la pièce

Gwen, légèrement surprise, sortit à son tours suivie de Lyna.

OoooooooooO

- Des humains ?! S'exclama Gwen

- Oui.

- Tu en es sure ? Demanda Jack

Lyna répondit de nouveaux par l'affirmative, un peu plus agacée.

- Cependant, ils possédaient des armes extraterrestre. Ajouta t-elle

- Comment ils ont put ce les procurer ? Demanda Owen

- Aucune idée.

- Si on peux avoir des armes extraterrestre si facilement , dit Gwen, On a du pain sur la planche.

Le capitaine garda le silence. Il ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à Ianto. Savoir le gallois en danger, l'inquiétait bien plus qu'il n'aurai du. Certes, il était son amant mais Jack savais qu'il s'inquiétait trop. Bien plus que si ça aurait Gwen ou Owen._ ''Zut..., _pensa l'immortel,_ Je ne pensais pas mettre autant attaché à lui …'' _La voix de Lyna le sortit de ses pensés.

- Jack ? Ça va ?

- Heu … Oui. Tu disais ?

La jeune femme lui lança un regard intrigué. Mais elle continua à parler sans lui poser de question :

- Je ne pense pas que se soit un hasard.

- Tu crois qu'ils avaient prévu de vous attaquer ? L'interrogea Toshiko

- Oui mais …

- Ce ne sont pas eux les cerveaux, finit Jack

Lyna hocha la tête. L'équipe resta silencieuse quelque instant. Chacun réfléchissant sur ceux qui c'était passé.

- Bon, déclara finalement le capitaine , la priorité est de retrouver Ianto.

- Je peux trouver son téléphone, déclara Tosh

- C'est moi qui l'ait.

Tous se tournèrent vers Lyna qui sortit d'une poche le téléphone portable de Ianto.

- Comment ça ? Demanda l'immortel

- Une histoire compliquée. Je t'expliquerais après, ajouta t-elle d'une voix a peine audible

Owen regarda la jeune femme d'un œil soupçonneux mais ne dit rien. Il savait que le capitaine prendrait sa défense. Le médecin se jura qu'il irait demandé des explications à Lyna en personne puisque Jack ne leur disait rien.

- Je peux demander à demander a Andy de mettre des avis de recherche …. proposa l'ex policière.

- Ouais vas y …. lui accorda mollement Jack.

Elle se leva et partit appeler Andy. Toshiko retourna sur ses ordinateurs espérant trouver la moindre trace d'activité alien, aidé pour une fois d'Owen. Le capitaine, lui, ne bougea pas.

- Tu es sur que ça va ? Lui demanda Lyna

- Oui.

OoooooooooO

Ça faisait environ ½ heure que Ianto était dans cette cellule. Lui qui d'habitude se plaignait de ne pas avoir de temps, il était servi. Le temps semblait s'écouler plus lentement. Heureusement, qu'on lui avait laissé sa montre sinon le gallois serait devenu fou. Tout seul dans cette cellule froide, sans personne, ni aucun bruit. Il n'y avait rien a ranger pour calmer ses nerfs. Alors, le coffee boy pensait à Jack. Le capitaine Jack Harkness qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était sacrement masochiste pour tomber amoureux de celui qui avait ordonné l'exécution de sa petite amie. Ianto sursauta. Lui amoureux ? Non... C'était simplement une attirance physique et amicale. Cependant, il avait beau se mentir, le gallois savait qu'il était bel et bien tomber amoureux du capitaine. A son grand désespoir. Jack ne voudra jamais de lui autrement qu'en amant. Comme si le grand capitaine Harkness pouvait s'attacher à un simple coffee boy comme lui...

**note :** Merci a tous ceux qui on laisse une reviews ! L'air de rien c'est très motivant ! (je vais essayer de ne pas mettre trop de temps avant de publier la suite mais je ne promet rien.)


End file.
